This invention relates to pulse detectors and an object of the invention is to stabilize the threshold in a detector thereby eliminating false triggering caused by input noise being detected when the threshold shifts due to carriers at the input changing the DC condition.
The pulse detector of the present invention may be used as a pulse detector in a radio receiver circuit employing a noise blanking circuit such as described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 129,927 filed on Mar. 13, 1980 and assigned to the same assignee to which the present application is assigned but the present detector is not limited to such a particular application and may be used generally e.g. in radar wherever false triggering occurs due to the presence of carrier signals at the input.